Actually, You Care Her
by Hana Callysta Calesta
Summary: Terbukti dengan jelas bahwa kamu peduli terhadapnya. Walaupun kamu menunjukkan rasa pedulimu terhadapnya dengan cara yang abstrak, namun itu sudah cukup. Ya, sebenarnya kamu peduli dengannya. Dan akan selalu peduli. HiruMamo Fic, second pov. mind to RnR?


Actually, You Care Her

Rated : K+

Genre : Romance&Friendship

Pairing : HiruMamo

Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata

Take Good Care of Her song by The Partrridge Family –

Hero song by Mariah Carey –

Warning : OOC, gak jelas, abal, aneh, banyak typo bertebaran, dll

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Second POV –

Kamu pasti menyadarinya. Kamu pasti merasakannya. Mata hijau zamrudmu yang memabukkan itu selalu memandanginya. Otakmu yang jenius itu selalu merekam dan memainkan hal-hal menyenangkan dirimu bersama dirinya. Kedua telingamu yang runcing itu selalu mendengarkan tawanya yang sangat merdu.

Matanya yang berwarna biru safir itu selalu memancarkan aura yang berbeda. Pancaran antara ketulusan dan semangat yang tak pantang menyerah. Aura dan pancaran yang ada itu seakan mengajakmu masuk secara paksa dan membuatmu susah keluar. Mencari jalan keluar dan menemukan arti dari tatapan itu. Soal matematika dan fisika, lewat.

Ya, dialah manajermu yang selama ini selalu ada di sampingmu. Yang selalu menemanimu dalam mengerjakan semua hal-hal yang di butuhkan dalam strategi-strategi American Football. Yang selalu membuatkan kamu kopi. Yang selalu kamu suruh dengan seenakmu.

Mamori Anezaki.

Dan dirimu adalah Youichi Hiruma. Semua orang menyebutmu the commander from hell.

The comander from hell? Apa-apaan itu? Apa kamu mau menjadi pengikut iblis, kalau perlu raja dari iblis?

Siapa sih yang tidak mengenal dirimu. Seorang siswa SMA Deimon yang sangat terkenal dengan semua kejahatan yang ada di dunia. Selalu membawa senjata kemana-mana. Pandai memanipulasi dari masyatrakat kalangan bawah sampai kalangan pemerintah melalui buku ancaman terkutukmu itu. Bertelinga runcing ala elf, gigimu pun runcing. Rambutmu yang seperti landak berwarna kuning dan matamu yang berwarna hijau zamrud. Sangat sempurna kan secara fisik. Ada yang kagum dan iri kepadamu. Namun lebih banyak yang takut padamu. Kamu sangat senang jika semua orang takut kepadamu. Ada kepuasaan tersendiri yang menyelimutimu. Menari di atas penderitaan orang, cocok sekali itu denganmu. Apakah kamu cocok di sebut seorang psycho? Entahlah.

Sangat berbeda jauh dengan Mamori Anezaki. Gadis itu seakan jelmaan malaikat yang turun dari surga. Gadis berdarah campuran Jepang-Amerika ini memiliki mata biru safir sebiru lautan. Rambut auburn pedeknya pun sangat memesona. Gadis itu sangatlah cantik, begitu pula dengan hatinya. Putih bersih. Gadis yang diam-diam kamu pikirkan ini sangatlah baik, dia sangat peduli terhadap semua orang. Siap membantu siapa saja. Mengancam dan melakukan perbuataan jahat, No way! Itu sama sekali tidak ada dalam kamus kehidupannya.

Lihat, kalian sangat berbanding jauh kan? Malaikat dan setan? Tidak akan pernah bersatu. Kalau kalian bersatu, apa kata dunia? Bagaikan langit dan bumi, bagaikan minyak dan air yang tak pernah bersatu, bagaikan surga dan neraka. Lihat, banyak sekali kan hal-hal yang ada di dunia ini yang bisa mengambarkan dirimu dan dirinya?

Kemudian saat dirimu bertemu dengan anak penakut yang bernama Sena Kobayakawa, itulah awal pertemanan kalian terjalin. Terserah kamu mau menganggap itu pertemanan apa tidak, yang pasti begitulah adanya.

Pertemuan pertama kalian saat kalian bersama-sama menginjakkan kaki di SMA Deimon. Kamu yang langsung mendapat sorotan semua mata manusia langsung terkenal. Ya, sangat terkenal, bahkan sebelum kamu masuk SMA ini.

Kamu yang sangat melangar semua aturan sekolah, membuat gadis berambut auburn itu bersumpah akan masuk ke komite disiplin. Apa tujuannya? Sudah jelas untuk membuat perhitungan denganmu kan- dan membuatmu berubah mengikuti peraturan sekolah- berubah kearah yang baik.

Berubah kearah yang baik?

Apa-apaan itu? Impossible seorang setan macam kamu berubah kearah yang baik. Tapi itu hanya di pikiranmu saja. Namun jika kamu memang mau berubah, kenapa tidak?

Namun kamu tidak pernah sama sekali peduli dengan hal di atas, benar kan? Persetan dengan gadis itu. Merepotkan saja, seperti tidak ada urusan lain yang lebih penting. Dan kamu selama ini selalu menyangkal semua pikiran dan perasaanmu terhadap gadis bermata biru safir itu. Padahal jelas-jelas kamu itu sangatlah peduli kepadanya. Kamu sangatah memilikki perasaan khusus. Cinta.

Kamu pasti langsung jijik saat mendengar kata cinta.

Cinta sialan.

Kamu saja tidak tahu apa-apa tentang cinta. Dasar ketinggalan jaman. Namun kamu pasti tidak akan peduli. Persetan dengan cinta sialan itu. Menjijikkan. Mendengarnya saja rasanya kamu mau muntah.

Namun cinta itu selalu datang tiba-tiba loh. Cinta itu seakan senang sekali bersembunyi dan akan membuat kalian terkejut. Semacam surprise. Ketika cinta sudah menemukan sasaran dan bersarang di hatimu, kamu tidak dapat menyangkalnya- bahkan mengusirnya menjauh. Itu semua kehendak Tuhan, dan kamu tidak dapat menolaknya, apalagi sampai memprotes. Berdosa.

Namun terkadang cinta itu seperi parasit. Cinta itu dapat merugikanmu. Ketika cinta pergi, dia akan meninggalkan luka yang sangat dalam di hatimu. Memang bisa di sembuhkan, tapi tidaklah mudah. Obat penawarnya sangatlah susah untuk di temukan.

Cinta juga akan memberikanmu berbagai macam perasaan yang belum pernah kamu rasakan sebelumnya. Cinta itu serasa dapat membuatmu terbang ke angkasa. Dari rasa cinta dan kasih sayang, kamu akan merasakan yang namanya kepeduliaan terhadap seseorang.

Kepedulian?

Kata-kata sialan apa lagi itu, itu yang kamu pikirkan kan Youichi Hiruma? Peduli itu sangatlah penting dalam menjalani kehidupan pertemanan, persahabatan, maupun percintaan. Jika kamu tidak peduli terhadap orang lain, bagaimana juga mereka akan peduli denganmu?

it's a long road, when you face the world alone, no one reaches out a hand -

Kamu juga selama ini selalu peduli terhadap orang lain. Tapi seperti tidak tahu kamu saja yang selalu merasa itu hal biasa. Kamu selalu pandai menyembunyikan kepeduliaanmu itu terhadap seseorang, sama seperti kamu pandai memanipulasi orang. Otakmu kan terlalu jenius.

Ingatkah kamu saat kamu dan Musashi seharusnya bergabung dengan Shinryuji Naga. Namun kamu menolaknya karena kamu tidak mau Kurita sendirian, kamu tidak mau kalian bertiga berpisah. Karena inilah hubunganmu dengan si rambut gimbal sialan itu memburuk, kalian menjadi membenci satu sama lain. Ingat kan?

Kemudiaan saat Musashi terpaksa meninggalkan Deimon Devil Bats, kamu marah, kamu kecewa. Namun tetap saja kamu menyimpan alat penendang itu dan tidak membiarkan orang lain memegangnya. Lebih parahnya kamu ternyata selalu menunggu dan menunggu kepulangan Musashi ke Deimon Devil Bats. Ingat kan?

Kamu selama ini berbuat hal seperti ini kepada mereka berdua karena kalian bersahabat.

Sahabat? Jangan lagi kamu berpikir tidak peduli dan tidak menganggap mereka sahabatmu. Ingat sekali lagi, yang pasti begitulah adanya.

Sebenarnya banyak lagi hal yang membuktikkan kamu itu peduli terhadap orang lain. Kamu selalu menyemangati setiap anggotamu, walau dengan cara yang kasar dan aneh. Kamu selalu mengatakan kamu baik-baik saja, supaya mereka tidak khawatir denganmu. Kamu tidak mau anggotamu ada yang terluka. Masih mau menyangkal lagi?

Dan untuk gadis itu.

Oh sungguh banyak sekali kepeduliaanmu terhadapnya. Gadis yang kau sebut manajer sialan itu sebenarnya wadah yang paling sering kamu curahkan rasa kepedulianmu.

- take good care of her, and you'd better always love her, never leave her for another -

Kamu dan gadis itu memang selalu bertengkar. Ya jelaslah kalian bertengkar, kalian sama-sama memilikki kepala batu. Tidak mau mengalah satu sama lain. Sudah di bilang, malaikat dan setan tidak akan pernah bersatu.

Namun meskipun kamu memilikki sebagian sifat setan, namun masih ada sebagian sifat malaikat. Kamu kan juga manusia, jelas kamu juga tetap memilikki kebaikkan. Semua manusia pasti memilikki sifat baik. Untuk apa Tuhan menciptakan manusia kalau semua manusia hanya akan membuatNya sedih dengan segala dosa? Bumi akan menjadi lautan kegelapan?

better treat her right, love her day and night, always make her feel that you care -

Ingatkah saat kamu dan seluruh anggotamu bertanding memperebutkan turnamen juara 3 Tokyo, melawan Bando Spider? Namun bukan itu yang harus kamu ingat. Ingatkah ketika itu si cebol penakut bernama Sena memutuskan melepaskan topeng eyeshild 21 yang selama ini tersimpan dengan sangat rapat. Menunjukkan kepada seluruh dunia siapa dia sebenarnya? Semua orang terkejut dengan kenyataan pada saat itu. Dan tentu saja yang paling terkejut adalah- manajer sialanmu itu.

Gadis yang memilikki mata seperti permata biru itu terkejut- ralat yang benar sangat terkejut. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa selama ini adik kesayangannya itu bisa bermain amefuto? What?

Pada saat itulah dia menyadari betapa bodoh dirinya karena selama ini telah bersikap overprotective terhadap lelaki bermata cokelat tersebut. Saat gadis berambut auburn itu sedang curhat kepada dirinya sendiri, kamu mendengakan semuanya kan? Memang bukan tepat di hadapannya dan menenangkannya dengan kata-kata bijak. Bukan kamu banget.

Namun kamu lebih tepatnya seperti penguntit. Diam-diam mendengarkan semua apa yang gadis itu rasakan. Entahlah apa yang kamu rasakan saat itu. Gembira, senang, puas karena gadis itu menderita. Atau yang parahnya kamu merasa kasihan kepadanya, apa yang gadis itu rasakan juga kamu rasakan. Pedih. Sakit. Apa mungkin kamu merasakan semua itu? Jika iya, sepertinya kamu sedang menggali kuburanmu sendiri, benarkah?

Pada saat itu kamu pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk kembali memberi gadis seumuranmu itu semangat. Kamu pasti tidak mau dia terpuruk. Jika nanti dia terpuruk, siapa yang akan memberikan kode-kode rahasia yang hanya di ketahui oleh dirimu dan dirinya? Itu pikiranmu.

Ketika si ketua cheerleader mencari dan memangil manajermu, kamu melarangnya untuk mendekat. Kamu mengatakan kepada si gadis berambut biru pendek itu untuk membiarkan gadis berambut auburn itu sendirian. Dan kamu mengatakan hal yang sangat menakjubkan.

"Dia bukan cewek seperti itu. Sebentar lagi dia keluar juga."

Apakah benar pada saat itu kamu sedang tidak sakit? Apakah kamu benar-benar sehat?

Bagaimana mungkin kamu bisa mengerti Mamori itu seperti apa. Jadi, selama ini kamu memperhatikannya kan? Tidak mungkin kamu tahu kalau Mamori adalah gadis yang kuat? That's so impossible Youichi Hiruma.

Saat gadis itu masih menangis, dia memutuskan untuk mencoba kembali bangkit. Gadis ini merasa bahwa dia tidak boleh sama sekali terlalu lama di ombang-ambingkan lautan kesedihan. Tidak boleh dengan mudahnya di bawa arus. Saat dia mulai menata semangatnya, tiba-tiba suara sang pembawa acara mengumamkan kata-kata yang mengejeknya, namun terbukti membuatnya semangat lagi.

"Bertanggung jawab dalam tugas-tugas administrasi. Mengirim sinyal dari bangku dan ahli memakan snack dengan kecepatan tinggi."

Gadis itu memang malu dengan semua yang telah kamu lakukan. Namun semuanya berjalanan sesuai dengan harapanmu, manajermu kembali semangat. Selamat atas keberhasilanmu Youichi Hiruma. Patut di beri penghargaan.

Apa yang kamu rasakan saat itu, gembirakah atau bangga telah membuat seseorang tersenyum? Entahlah. Tapi pada saat itu kamu tersenyum kan? Walau tesenyum mengejek.

Kemudian ingatkah kamu ketika kamu memberikan surat kepada gadis itu sebelum kalian bertanding melawan Hakushu Dinasours? Ketika dia bertanya tentang dugaannya kalau kamu akan terluka, kamu tidak menjawabnya. Dan kamu tidak percaya kalau manajer sialanmu itu merobek kertas yang kau berikan.

Kamu marah. Kamu kecewa atas perbuatannya.

Kemudian kamu membentak dia kan? Apakah ini salah satu alibi karena kamu tidak mau membuatnya khawatir? Kamu takut gadis itu akan menangisimu?

Namun sepertinya kamu membuat dia sakit hati. Dia menangis. Menangis Youichi Hiruma, kamu membuatnya menangis? Tapi seperti tidak tahu kamu saja, memangnya kamu peduli terhadap dia. Mau dia nangiskah, mau dia bunuh dirikah, bukan urusanmu.

Gadis itu pun mengucapkan beberapa kata. Entah menguatkanmu apa tidak.

"Makannya jangan sampai terluka parah."

Apa yang kamu rasakan saat itu. Senangkah karena sudah di perhatikan. Atau malah marah karena kamu merasa di kasihani. Merasa bahwa gadis itu merasa kamu tidak kuat menghadapi si moster sialan?

better be around when she's feeling down -

Lihat kan, banyak sekali bentuk kepeduliaanmu terhadap manajer itu. Kamu tidak lagi bisa mengelak Youichi Hiruma. Kamu tidak bisa menampik kenyataan yang ada. Seenak kamu mengancam orang. Seenak kamu membuat orang ketakutan.

Apa yang akan kamu lakukan sekarang. Mengakui bahwa kamu memang peduli dengan orang lain. Dengan kedua sahabat seperjuangganmu dan seluruh anggotamu? Lupakan saja ayah sialanmu itu terlebih dulu. Kamu hanya fokus kepada orang-orang yang peduli dengan hidupmu. Terutama fokus kepada manajermu yang telah berhasil membuatmu merasakan perasaan yang berbeda- yang berasarang di hatimu.

Kamu tahu apa alasan mereka semua peduli denganmu. Mereka selalu memperhatikanmu dan menjagamu?

Ingat, jika kamu tidak peduli terhadap orang lain, bagaimana juga mereka akan peduli denganmu? Namun kamu sekarang berbeda. Kata-kata di atas tadi telah kamu ubah.

Jika kamu peduli dengan orang lain, mereka juga akan peduli denganmu.

Itulah kata kuncinya. Kamu sekarang sudah tahu kenapa alasan mereka semua peduli kepadamu. Karena kamu terlebih dahulu peduli terhadap mereka. Dan mereka membalas

nya, iya kan?

take good care of her, and you'd better treat her like a lady –

Saat ini kamu sedang berada di markas kebesaranmu. Markas perkumpulan Deimon Devil Bats. Di luar sana tepatnya lapangan, anak buahmu berlari di bawah sinar matahari sore. Berlari terbirit-birit karena di belakang mereka ada anjing yang haus dan lapar akan daging maupun darah. Siap menjadi piranha yang akan langsung memakan mereka. Menyisakan tulang saja. Kamu tentu saja sangat senang akan hal ini. Terbukti kamu tertawa sekeras-kerasnya.

"Hiruma, jangan tertawa seperti kesetanan gitu!"

Kamu pun mengubah arah pandanganmu. Yang semula kearah luar, berpindah kepada malaikat di depanmu. Sungguh jelmaan malaikat yang turun dari surga. Tanpa cacat sedkitpun. Sempurna.

"Kekeke… bagaimana aku bisa kesetanan kalau aku saja adalah komandannya, manajer sialan?"

"Booo… terserah apa katamu, dasar…!" Gadis itu pun menggembungkan pipinya.

'Manis,' pikirmu.

Nah benarkan kalau kamu memang mengakui kalau dia manis? Apakah sekarang kamu sudah mempunyai perasaan yang lebih terhadap dia?

Kamu pun bangkit berdiri. Melangkahkan kedua kaki panjangmu, kearah gadis itu berdiri. Terus melangkah, melangkah, dan melangkah. Akhirnya kamu sekarang sudah bertatapan langsung dengannya. Gadis itu terdiam. Kamu bisa melihat dari kedua pipinya yang sedikit memerah.

'Kekekekeke… dasar manajer baka'

Kamu mendekatkan wajahmu. Gadis itu gemetaran.

10 cm

5 cm

Gadis itu mulai menutup mata biru safirnya. Sayang sekali kamu tidak bisa menatap matanya yang begitu sempurna untuk beberapa saat.

Cupp…

Sebelum gadis itu membuka matanya, kamu membisikkan beberapa kata yang membentuk sebuah kalimat yang sangat indah.

"Manis sekali, Mamori."

Kamu melangkahkan kedua kakimu, meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian. Tapi tentu saja kamu tidak meninggalkan sepenuhnya markas ini. Kamu berdiri di samping pintu bagian luar.

"Hi-Hiruma… mencium… ku?" tanya gadis itu pada dirinya sendiri. Kamu yang mendengarnya langsung saja tersenyum menyeringai.

"Dan memangil na-namaku… Mamori?" tanyanya lagi. Kamu semakin menyeringai.

"Aku kira dia akan menciumku tepat di bibir. Ternyata hanya di pipi," gadis itu pun terlihat kecewa. Walau kamu tidak bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya, kamu tetap saja tahu kalau gadis itu sedikit kecewa. Intonasi suaranya sedah cukup membuktikan.

"Kekekeke…" kamu pun tertawa, sampai mengeluarkan air mata. Dasar, senang sekali menari di atas penderitaan orang lain.

"Jadi kamu mau aku menciummu di bibirmu itu, hah manajer sialan, kekekeke…" teriakmu dari luar.

Kamu pun melenggang pergi. Sambil terus tertawa- tentu saja. Kamu yakin gadis itu pasti mendengar perkataanmu tadi.

"HIRUMA…!"

Gadis itu pun berteriak. Kamu tertawa semakin keras. Semakin dan semakin keras. Semua anggotamu hanya terdiam mendengarkan ketawamu yang terlalu- mengerikkan dan teriakkan gadis itu tentunya.

Mamori Anezaki.

Mamori itu seakan seperti seorang pelukis handal. Hatimu seakan kanvas putih yang bersih. Lalu gadis itu melukis dengan cat yang mengandung unsur kasih sayang dan kepeduliaan. Kedua unsur itu membentuk sebuah karya yang sangat menakjubkan di hatimu.

Terbukti dengan jelas bahwa kamu peduli terhadapnya. Walaupun kamu menunjukkan rasa pedulimu terhadapnya dengan cara yang abstrak, namun itu sudah cukup.

Entahlah saat ini, apakah kamu sudah merasakan yang namanya 'cinta'? Apakah kamu memilikki rasa suka melebihi batas teman? Tapi yang pasti, kamu peduli dengannya.

Ya, sebenarnya kamu peduli dengannya. Dan akan selalu peduli.

Actually, You Care Her. All About Her. Her life, Her Feeling, Her Problem. You Will Always Care Her, From Your Deeper Heart.

OWARI

Ya sampai di sini ceritanya. Hana yakin seyakin-yakinnya nih fic jelek banget.

Gimana apakah menurut para senpai dan para reader sekalian, jelek kah, abal kah, aneh dan abstrak kah. Masih banyak typo yang bertebaran di mana-mana, silahkan lemparkan saran dan kritik kalian di ruang review. Hana akan menerima dengan senang hati ^ ^

Nee, mind to review this story?


End file.
